Everywhere
by Niniel - Crying Lady
Summary: Ron and Ginny are both dead. This is what Hermione thinks about their death and Harry. Song by Michelle Branch.


Everywhere  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song (it belongs to Michelle Branch) and I don't own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
I would like to thank Marina LaCross, Isadora, motox rulz and Daniela Liverani, who reviewed my other songfic: Sk8ter boi.  
  
  
  
Now, the fic.  
  
||Turned inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me||  
  
  
  
Three years past since our graduation at Hogwarts. And a lot of things happened since then.  
  
||And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're always there  
  
You're everywhere||  
  
  
  
But lets start from the beginning. In the end of our 7th year Voldemort killed Dumbledore and almost took over the wizardring world. Now Voldemort is dead as well, and we don't fear to speak his name anymore, but one of my best friends is gone as well.  
  
  
  
||Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there||  
  
  
  
He was my boyfriend that time. When Voldemort found where Harry, Ron, the Weasleys and I were hidden, he went immediately there, to kill Harry.  
  
||'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see||  
  
But it wasn't Harry the one he killed. He killed Ron. Voldemort took everything that was important in my world. first my parents, then my boyfriend, my best friend and their family that it was like mine as well. Everything was gone.  
  
||You're everything I know that makes me believe||  
  
Except Harry.  
  
||I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone||  
  
  
  
Sometimes I think what would my life be without Harry. And I can't find the answer . Probably he is not even a person like me. I think of him more like an angel descended from heaven just to guide me. To light my way.  
  
||I recognize the way you make me fell  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real||  
  
  
  
But he is a person. My guardian angel, but still a person. After all, he lost as much as I did. His parents were killed, like his girlfriend, his other girlfriend, his best friend and the ones who treated him like their son: The Weasleys.  
  
||I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me.||  
  
Well, Lily and James Potter were murdered by Voldemort, as everybody knows; then Cho Chang, Harry's girlfriend in our 6th (her 7th) died in a Quidditch game, knocked out of her broom by a bludger. Now, the "little" Ginny died as well when Voldemort tried to kill Harry.  
  
||'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone||  
  
We married 3 months ago. When everybody died, I became kind of paranoiac. Harry was the one who helped me. I'm just a friend to him, and he's just a friend to me, but we preferred to marry, 'cause we're afraid. Afraid of getting in love with anyone, and lose each other  
  
||I am not alone||  
  
I still love Ron. Harry still loves Ginny. But we learned to love each other. In a different kind of way.  
  
||And when I touch your hand It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin||  
  
Right now I'm walking with him towards Ron and Ginny's graveyards. We are holding hands. The sky looks stormy, but it's not raining. As we reach the graves, a few raindrops fall.  
  
||You always light y way I hope it never comes a day No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so||  
  
  
  
In my front, side by side, are two of the three persons I love more in the world. The white stone on the left side says: "Here lies Ron Weasley. He will never be forgotten by those who love(d) him. RIP" The right one says the same. Except that Ginny Weasley wrote in it.  
  
||'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone||  
  
  
  
I knelt beside the graves. Tears start to fall from my eyes. Harry puts his hands on my shoulders. It starts to rain strongly.  
  
||'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone||  
  
  
  
As I start to cry harder, Harry knelts by my side and hugs me. The rain falls even more harder, if that is possible. Looks like a storm is coming. I hug Harry strongly as I never did before. Without any words we both decide to stay there.  
  
||You're in everyone I see So tell me  
  
Do you see me?||  
  
  
  
Forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Review, plz!! 


End file.
